


Forever

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever has many different definitions, meanings, and beliefs. What does it mean to make a promise to forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ANOTHER OLD FIC ENJOY

People always promise “Forever.” Is it really that? Time is relative; the past for me is the possible future. However, the past is also the present, and even nonexistent. The future is also the present, the past, yet as well as nonexistent. The present is the past and my future and my present and nonexistent in another timeline. I have learnt, though, how to cope with all of this. The Dark Times is when Ganon ruled, the now is while Zelda’s father still reigns, my first adulthood is who I was seven years into Ganon’s rule and my childhood was before the Deku Tree sent me on my quest. I was currently living as a teenager in the now. But I’m getting off of the topic.

Forever cannot be defined, time changes. Some people view forever as the first few years of newlyweds, some view it as the time until they die. How I view it, well I don’t, and if I had to, it would be every time line, alternate or not, every life time, Goddess blessed or not, and every time _He_ existed.

Because forever cannot exist, unless he does too.

.xxx.

I promised “Forever.” What did I mean? Forever was a depressing word. It represented eternity, a never ending wheel of time. It could be seen as romantic, yes, but for me it is an eternal being. My past, present and future does not exist, it is all merged together into this _Forever_ being that haunts me, and will never stop. Even after I die, even after my body decays into dust, I am bound to this _Forever_ , forever. My soul, my blood I will surely pass on, it is bound. Existence is nothing when it stands next to this _Forever_ , it is a minor screw in the construction of the wheel, necessary but replaceable. Even if time was relative, _Forever_ could never be.

Forever was stretched across time itself, blanketing it as it grows. As time flexes, forever just grows. People may view it differently, but that is its truth. Forever cannot be broken, but only thinned. Divorces may be rare, but you are still bound to them, you will always still love them.

Because I promised him forever, I cannot deny.

.xxx.

They promised “Forever.” Did they mean it? They danced together, lived together, _loved_ together. Their beliefs varied but joined at the most important part. It connected their times, their memories and their existence. It stretched and covered, it spun and spun, _it made sense_ , it never ended. It changed to adapt to them, changed to fulfil their promise.

Forever’s definition was ever-changing, yet constant. It flexed to adapt, but didn’t change at the core. It fits everybody’s views, and tries to fulfil the promises made to it.

Forever was finally believed and fulfilled.


End file.
